


Lost of a Future

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: vampire selfies...jk [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, VERY sad ending, slight verhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Did he make the right decision?They walk past a daycare. All the children are little bundles of puffy marshmallows. “Hello~.” Junhui greets them. Some of them wave back. When they’re nearing Jihoon’s complex, Junhui looks at him, “Wonwoo have you ever wanted kids?”“Once.” Once when he had been human, having a chance to marry and grow old with his spouse.





	Lost of a Future

**Author's Note:**

> there is some depiction of serious injuries near the end

“Is my tie over there?” Junhui throws a pair of dress pants unceremoniously to the far left of him.

“Could ya be a bit more specific here?” Soonyoung glares at him from the mountain of ties he’s stuck in.

“Why are you two just now attempting to sort this out?” Jihoon comments from the hallway, eating a bowl of cereal.

“Internship.” “Upcoming parties.”

“You two aren’t even the same size.” The spectator sighs “Why did you not get a dog to help out with this?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Soonyoung wrinkles his nose.

“Okay. But when I’m blacked out drunk, and you guys are still nowhere closer to organizing this mess you’ll regret not getting a dog.”

“Hoonie, why would you be black out drunk?” Junhui holds up a pair of mismatching socks.

“From turning your mess into a drinking game. I’m inviting Myungho.”

 

 

“Why is your tolerance so god damn high?” Soonyoung whines.

“Why is your pile getting no smaller Soonyoung hyung,” Myungho retorts back after another swig of his wine. “At least Junhui hyung’s is shrinking.”

“How is yours shrinking!”

“I’m just that good at figuring out who’s is who’s.” All he’s done is stare at the waist sizes in the pants and then lined them up against his leg.

“I knew I should’ve taken the bottom half pile.”

“It’s fine at least we know Jihoon hyung is a top,” Myungho snickers. The mentioned person passed out on the pile of buttoned ups after finishing his 3rd bottle of wine.

“Junnie, please bring your boyfriend over.”

“He’s not a dog Soonyoung.”

“Well from what I’ve seen, his nose works as well as one.”

“Are you telling me that Soonyoung hyung also believes in this imaginary boyfriend of yours?”

Soonyoung glances between the two, “Junhui has he never seen Wonwoo?”

“That’s right.” Junhui sighs exasperatedly. “As far as Myungho’s concerned, Wonwoo is my imaginary boyfriend.”

“You really haven’t provided me any proof that he’s real.” Myungho puts down his wine. “The only proof that he’s given me are drawn in stick figures of where this ‘boyfriend’ should be in his snapchats.”

Soonyoung starts rolling around laughing.

“WE’RE BEING SERIOUS.”

“Fine. I’ll call Wonwoo over.” Junhui shows off his phone with a dramatic flair. Myungho side eyes him. He puts the phone on speaker. They hear the phone ringing. An automatic machine picks up.

“Face it. He’s not real.”

Soonyoung finally picks himself off the pile of clothes, “Myungho would I ever lie to you?”

“No.”

“Trust me when I say he is most definitely real.”

Myungho sighs, “Only because Junhui hyung got you involved in this too.”

The mentioned elder’s thumbs furiously fly on his phone screen. After four minutes, Junhui flips the finger towards the balcony window.

“Junnie da birbs don’t deserve dat,” Jihoon slurs out from his nest of button up shirts.

“Hoonie, let’s get you to bed.” Junhui stands up, stretching his legs.

“Hey your pile isn’t even done!”

“It’s fine. I’ll sort it out. Watching the two of you try is going to give me hangover instead of the wine.”

“Myungho you’re the best!” The elder squishes his cheek against the younger’s. “Junnie, I’ll grab his feet.”

“Soonyoung hyung you need to be organizing which of your things you’re going to put into storage.”

“That can wait!”

 

 

 

“Can you believe it?” Junhui takes a large gulp of his tea, “Now he’s an attorney under one of the biggest companies in the country.”  Wonwoo gives a hum as his response. “This morning Jihoon ate a foot.” Another hum. “Wonwoo. Wonwoo?” Finally, he grabs his hand.

The vampire blinks out of his trance, “You were saying?”

“Nonu what’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing’s wrong Junnie.” His hand rests over the other’s.

“You’ve been spacing out a lot these days.” His free hand plays with the spoon. “Are you sure you can’t tell me what’s bugging you?”

“If I tell you I think you might want more details.” His thumb starts massaging Junhui’s hand.

A sigh, “Is it the tree or the forest?”

“I want to give you the forest, but you’ll want the tree.”

Junhui traces his lower lip, “Won’t it at least release part of the burden if you tell me?” His boyfriend shakes his head. “Alright. But promise me you’ll at least tell someone.”

“Promise.” They cross their pinkies.

“Jun Hyung!” They turn to the voice.

The familiar yellow beanie, with giant purple headphones can’t be confused for anyone else. “Vernon!” The younger gives his trademark giant smile. “What’s up?”

“I’m meeting Myungho here, before we go cycling.” He looks at Junhui’s table partner. “Hello I’m Vernon.” He extends a hand out.

“I’m Wonwoo.”

Vernon’s hands immediately clutch on to his head, “Whoa! Oh my god dude!” Wonwoo glances back to his boyfriend, whom is currently clutching his sides, laughing. “You’re Jun hyung’s imaginary- er- real boyfriend!”

Wonwoo cocks a brow, “I’m that popular within your friend group?”

“Well……” The duo adverts their eyes.

“How amusing.” His eyes twinkle. “I must be like big foot.”

 Vernon scratches the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah. Something like that. I’m going to go order. I’ll be back.”

Wonwoo raises a brow at the speed Junhui turns his head as soon as Vernon leaves to the counter. He can see the twinkling in his eyes, “Yes?”

“Today’s the day!”

“The day for what?”

“It’s the day!”

“Junhui give me the trees.”

Wonwoo attempts to still himself when Junhui leans over accidentally squeezing his thigh, in his excitement, “Minghao is going to propose to Vernonie!” The twinkling in his eyes could probably be seen miles away. “I’m so excited for them!”

“You don’t even know if he’s going to say yes.”

 “I do know. Hansolie has been fretting about what to do for their four-year anniversary. He’s been asking me to screen some of his ideas.”

“What do you think about marriage?” Wonwoo has never had to think of marriage ever since he turned.

“Maybe in ten years would be nice.”

“Ten? Won’t you be near your forties?”

“Who’s going to be in their forties?” Vernon returns with his coffee.

“Junhui.”

“Hyung you’re going to be so old. You’re going to be needing someone to help you crack your back.” Vernon gives them a shit eating grin.

“You’re only two years younger!” Junhui attempts to put the other in a headlock, “It won’t be long before forty too!”

“I’ll have less crow feet than the both of you.”

Vernon and Junhui exchange glances, “Let’s tickle him!”

“Oh! Myungho, meet Wonwoo!”

“Holy shit. You’re real.”

 

 

The front door swings open. “Didn’t I tell you to stop kicking the door open?”

“But kicking it makes me feel like I’m in an action movie!” Junhui nearly all but throws the groceries on the floor. “Besides I didn’t see you moving an arm to open the door for me.”

“As if you would let me,” He snorts.

Junhui sticks out a tongue. “I’m going to start cooking, so you can go get comfy. You better finish showering this time.”

“Fine.” He pecks Junhui’s nose.

 

On the bed is a blue envelope. Wonwoo frowns at the scent coming from it. Knowing his luck, it would be from the folks he hates the worst.

He opens it anyways, knowing Jeonghan would never leave him alone if he didn’t, “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Junhui hollers from the kitchen.

“The council summoned me, Junhui.” He hears the peppers sizzling.

“Which council would that be?”

“The one that likes to check up on me.”

“What are you being so cryptic for?” Junhui turns off the stove. “I don’t know how many things you’ve joined while livi-are you moping?”

Wonwoo looks at his boyfriend: hands on his waist, frowning at Wonwoo flopped down on the bed with wet hair.

“If I say yes, do I get kisses?”

“You don’t need to be moping to get kisses from me.” That sweet enticing smile drowns him in adoration. He pulls down Junhui.

 

“I’ll be turning my phone off for the next two weeks. If anyone needs me, have them leave me a message.” Wonwoo adjusts his coattails for the tenth time.

“Babe, you’re fretting too much. I’ll be fine.” Junhui squishes Wonwoo’s cheeks, “Besides I’m supposed to meet up with Xiao Haohao next week. He won’t let me get lonely.”  

“I would rather just stay here with you.”

“I do too.” Feathery light kisses greet his face. “But…  your folks are scary. Try not to anger them anymore than you already have.”

 

Junhui stares at his duffel bag. Does he have everything he needs? Maybe he should quadruple check. Myungho texted him saying he would be delayed because of work. A knock on the door stops him from dumping his bag out again.

“Hello.” A boy with big cheeks stands in the doorway.

“Hello? What can I do for you?” He cocks his head, confused at the stranger that appears to not be selling anything.

“Is there a Jeon Wonwoo here?”

“He’s out at the moment. I can give him a message for you.”

The boy’s eyes flit around nervously, playing with his fingers, “Cou- is it okay if I stayed here until he returns?”

“Wonwoo won’t return until next week. He’s off on a work trip.” Junhui swears, this kid fully deflated like a hamster.

“I see. Thank you.” Just as the boy turns around, he immediately pivots and grabs Junhui’s shoulders, “Did you know car accidents happen more frequently than plane accidents? As soon as you can tell Wonwoo you love him.”

“uh- I – uh sure.”

The boy’s shoulders relax, “Thanks. Bye Junhui!”

He waves at the stranger, before he remembers that he never introduced himself, “Wait! I don’t know you!” Junhui is about to chase down the stranger, but the sound of Jihoon’s voice halts his chase. He strides to the living room to grab it.

“Hello?”

“J-junhui?” The voice is timid.

“Hoonie? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t shake this feeling like I’m being followed. Lately large objects keep falling near me. I’m getting scared being by myself.”

“Where’s Eunji noona and Hongbin hyung?”

“She went to Busan for her brother’s wedding. She won’t be back until the end of the month. Hongbin is in Hongkong on a business trip. He comes back in two weeks.”

“Okay. I can stay with you until hyung returns.”

A sigh of relief. “Thanks, Junhui. I’ll come get you. Where are you at?”

“Wonwoo’s.” He has to hold back a snort at the hissing noise Jihoon makes. “I’ll see you soon then.” The call ends. He texts Myungho about the new arrangement.

 

 

The elder vampire watches Wonwoo mope about, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous since the reveal incident.”

“Why does the council want to see me now? They didn’t want anything to do with me for the past 250 years.”

“Wonu, you’re technically still a baby compared to the rest of the council. It’s another formality to see what you’re up to since no one has seen you at any of the magical events.” Jeonghan frowns, “Also because you’re with humans more than other magical folks.”

“I want to be home sleeping.” In Junhui’s embrace, he finishes mentally.

The elder vampire scrutinizes him. “At least you’re learning to block out others from reading your thoughts.”

“I wouldn’t have to if vampires weren’t such nosy invasive creatures.”

“True,” He hums in agreement. “I’ll try to block them as best as I can.”

 

All eleven of the councilmen are there, everyone a familiar face.

Nayoung speaks, “Jeon Wonwoo. It says that you have been living with a human. And there are several accounts from eyewitnesses of this. Our concern is that you’re not feeding from the human.”

“I don’t see a reason to.” Jeonghan smacks his butt.

“The last time we called you was because you were killing without discrimination. As I remember you were once part of the population control for humans.”

His fists clench, “The exterminator position, you mean.”

“Let’s put it in kinder terms like ranger.” Kei interrupts. “Jeon Wonwoo we have called you here for an update on why you haven’t added to our kind nor killed theirs.”

“Mother Earth seems to be doing a decent job without me having to bloody my hands.”

Only Kei and Seungjae seem to agree with his reason. The rest of the council murmur their own opinions.

“Let’s take a break. I’m dying for a snack right now.” Minki stretches. “I’m sure Jeonghan would like a word with our guest.”

 

He falls to one knee while clutching the podium. Something is wrong. He’s not sure how he knows, but he knows. Maybe gut instinct.

“Wonwoo what’s wrong? They’re going to pick up on your anxiety.” Jeonghan holds the younger’s hand. Rubbing circles on his hand to calm him down.

“Something happened to him.”

The elder stares at the approaching councilmen, “Do you need a distraction? How long do you need?”

“Thirty seconds should be enough.”

“Got it.” Jeonghan walks toward the councilmen, “Everyone how goes your evening?”

Nayoung frowns, “Yoon Jeonghan you’ve been with us the whole day.”

His face doesn’t change, “True, but you just left for a bit. Let’s talk about why the ocean’s blue varies so much.”

“I have an answer for that!”

“Minhyuk no you don’t!” Seungjae admonishes.

“Do so! Namjoon back me up!”

Wonwoo takes off as the squabble starts.

 

 

Even with his vampiric speed, it’s not fast enough. Please. Please let him be safe. He arrives to where Junhui’ scent is the strongest. The smell hits him before the view. “JUNHUI!” His boyfriend is lying on the concrete, scratches and cuts cover his body. Jihoon is in a large pool of blood. He bites his own lip to control himself.

“Wonwoo? Save Jihoon first.” Junhui hisses, pushing Wonwoo towards his unconscious friend. “I’m fine.”

The vampire hesitates before going over to the small man. “Jihoon! Are you still able to speak?”

“It hurts.” Why is there so much blood?

“Keep talking with me Jihoon.”

“Wonwoo? Why are you here?” He’s struggling to breathe.

“I happened to be in the area.”

“Is an ambulance-” He takes another breath, “-coming soon? Junhui-.” Gasp. “-he needs help immediately. I think his ribs broke on impact.” Wonwoo snaps his head in Junhui’s direction.

He can’t hear Junhui’s heartbeat. He runs over to Junhui.  breathing is starting to slow. “Junhui.” He gently flips over the body, “Junhui, please.”

A faint whisper staggers between the slowing breaths. “Please,” Wonwoo squeezes his hand. “Please save Hoonie, Wonwoo.” His hand squeezes back weakly. “Let him have a happier life.”

“Okay. Just keep breathing.” He kisses his forehead.

 

The sirens don’t come soon enough.

 

 

His head rests against the walls of the emergency room. Did he make the right decision?

 

They walk past a daycare. All the children are little bundles of puffy marshmallows. “Hello~.” Junhui greets them. Some of them wave back. When they’re nearing Jihoon’s complex, Junhui looks at him, “Wonwoo have you ever wanted kids?”

“Once.” Once when he had been human, having a chance to marry and grow old with his spouse.

“And now?”

“It wouldn’t be fair to my offspring nor my spouse.” His boyfriend’s grip loosens a bit. “Junhui you know I will never have kids as the way I currently am right? Spending time with you is more than enough.” The human’s grip tightens. “Junhui you should break up with me. You won’t be happy staying with me who refuses to have kids.”

“Nope. I love you to accept not having my own kids. I can just raise Yangyang’s or Myungho’s when they don’t want to be with them. Therefore, you’re not allowed to leave my until I’m old and wrinkly like a prune.” He gives a quick peck. “Well we’re here. I’ll see you later Wonwoo!”

 

He has had to. Junhui loves his family too much. He can’t take away Junhui’s ability to age.

“Jeon Wonwoo?” His eyes open to a young doctor standing in front of him.

He holds his breath. “Yes, doctor?”

“We’re afraid to inform you that Moon Junhwi has passed on.”

“NO.” The doctor and Wonwoo turn to the distraught voice. His face pales. Myungho storms in. “Tell me it’s not true. Junhui is alive! Tell me he is!” Vernon chases after. The doctor shakes his head. Myungho’s voice fades, “He’s really?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“YOU.” Wonwoo flinches at the heavy stomps approaching. Myungho grabs his shirt, “Why did you not call them sooner?”

“Myungho, he’s just as shocked as all of us.” Vernon tries to calm down his husband.  “He called as soon as he could.”

“Don’t blame me for you not being able to stop this,” He hisses. “I did what I could when I arrived there.” He walks out.

 

He watches Jihoon’s eyes flutter awake. The latter sits up, holding his head. “Jihoon.” His hand outstretched.

“Get the fuck away from me. I don’t want anything to do with you,” He snarls. “Why does everything feel like I’ve been hit by a truck? Where’s Junhui?” Wonwoo says nothing, allowing himself to be shoved away. “Wait. Junhui and I were lying on the concrete after my car had been struck by a deer, I think.” He finally looks at his surroundings, “Why am I in your apartment?” All the anger replaced by confusion.

“Jihoon. You’re no longer considered human.” Each word is drawn out between long pauses. “You can no longer avoid the supernatural.”

“Fuck. Leave.”

“There isn’t anything in my apartment that can end you.”

“LEAVE.”

 

The bedroom door opens after a week. Jihoon, comes out with red eyes from nonstop crying.

“Wonwoo what does everyone think happened to me?” Wonwoo opens his mouth slowly.  “Don’t answer that.” He sinks down into the sofa, “What do I do now?”

“Adjust to your new situation. Figure out if you would rather be miserable or happy for the rest of your days.”

“So no when I die.” Jihoon sighs. “Junhui I have a lot of questions for you when I see you.”

Wonwoo swallows, “Jihoon, Junhui died.”

 

 

At the back, stand two figures dressed in a shade of white that nearly matches their skin. Jihoon covers his face with a large hood.

They can both hear Soonyoung bawling, Myungho and Vernon quietly comforting each other. 

The photo in the frames stops him from entering the funeral hall.

He knows that photo. It was the photo he took of Junhui when they were in China walking along the streets of the latter’s childhood. Junhui dragged him to the cat café that his brother told them about replaced the candy shop they used to frequent. His face lit up at all the cats lazing around.

 

 

“Can we go?” Jihoon’s sleeves are stretched out from all the pulling he’s done. “I can’t stand this anymore.” His face is blotchy and swollen.

Wonwoo nods. He takes one last look, “Rest well Junhui.”


End file.
